Celesta
You may also be looking for Death or Thanatos, both identified as "Death" 'Celesta T'he Goddess of Death - Herald of Hades is Death personified. She guides the souls of dead mortals down to the Underworld to Hades. If Celesta is captured and/or restrained no mortal can die and those marked for death will stay in the land of the living. Celesta carries a candle with an ever-burning flame. If the flame were to die, Celesta herself would cease to exist and there would be no death. She was captured by Sisyphus when he feared his own death. He planned to let her candle die so he could remain immortal but Celesta was rescued by Xena and Gabrielle (XWP "Death in Chains"). Years later, Athena demanded that Celesta kill Eve. Celesta refused, as it was not Eve's time. Shortly thereafter, she was captured by Xena and her tears (which put mortals into a death-like sleep when consumed) were extracted in an elaborate plot to convince the gods of her and Eve's death (XWP "Looking Death in the Eye"). Hercules first encountered Celesta when he accidentally killed Bartoc. Years later, Celesta came for Bartoc's younger brother Jaris and Hercules convinced her to give Jaris one day to sort out his business before death. During both their encounters, Celesta expressed an almost maternal fondess for Hercules and told him that she and many other Olympians were proud of him. (HTLJ "Regrets... I've Had a Few"). Powers & Abilities Since Celesta is the personified of death she is a powerful Olympian Goddess with the Powers and Abilities of all Gods have like, but his specials powers are: 'Touch of death: '''Celesta has the power to touch mortals and they instantly dies or whoever Mortal touches her even if it's not their rightful time they instantly die. '''Collecting Souls: ' Celesta has the power to collect the Souls of the Deceased Mortals who's Rightful time had come . Mythology * Celesta is original to the Xenaverse and in fact bears no resemblance to any character in Greek mythology. The personification of death is a god named Thanatos, a son of Nyx (Night) and Erebus (Darkness). Thanatos shared his duties as the guide of souls with his brother Hypnos (sleep) and with Hermes. Though Hecate possesses the ability to enter and exit the underworld as she pleases, she was never actually associated with death, being more properly a goddess of crossroads, liminal spaces, and ways between. * Celesta consistently refers to Hades as her "brother", however, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia are the only children of Kronos and Rhea, thus Celesta being Hades's sister without being the sister of the other five would be impossible. A similar problem occurs with Hecate, described in HTLJ as Hera's sister. * The name "Celestea" is a variant of "Celeste" which derives from the Latin word for "heaven." "Celesta" (ce-les-ta, cel(e)-sta) as a girl's name is a variant of Celeste (Latin), meaning "heavenly." More info can be found here. In ancient Greek, it would be rendered as Κελεστη. Gallery Celesta regrets.jpg|In "Regrets... I've Had a Few" celesta 3.jpg|In "Death in Chains" celesta 2.jpg|In "Death in Chains" celesta4.jpg|In "Death in Chains" Celesta 1.gif Celesta 2.gif Celesta 3.gif Celesta 4.gif Celesta 5.gif Celesta 6.gif Celesta 7.gif Karis and Celesta.gif Karis and Celesta 2.gif Celesta and Sisyphus.gif Karis and Celesta 3.gif Category:Characters Category:Olympians Category:Gods Category:Female